Full Metal Panic Bestimmung
by BlondeSwanPrincess
Summary: Sousuke findet einen Eindrucksvollen Gast in seinem Apartment vor. Commander Sally Franceska  Cross   Sie war vor kurzem in einen Hinterhalt verwickelt. Nun sind Profi Killer hinter ihr her. Außerdem verbindet sie ein Geheimnis mit Kaname Chidori.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Panic- Bestimmung

Sousuke's Sicht:

Ich versteh's nicht mehr! Schon wieder schlug sie mich und rannte danach wuetend weg. Was mach ich nur falsch. Ich habs nur gut gemeint, naja….nur weil ich aus Versehen die Echte statt einer Uebungsgranate genommen habe. Wann wird mich Kaname endlich verstehen. Es ist mir nicht nur wegen einem Befehl wichtig sie zu beschuetzen, sie bedeutet mir etwas nur bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher was oder wie viel. Langsam muesste sie doch die Lage verstehen. Ich bin nicht irgendein Junge aus ihrer Klasse. Mit kribbeln im Magen und Kopfschmerzen wegen dem heftigen Schlag oeffnete ich die Tuer zu meinem Apartment.

"Komisch…." Ich dachte ich haette abgesperrt "Oh nein!" Irgendjemand muss eingebrochen sein. Es muss ein Profi gewesen sein!

Ich starrte auf das Schloss. Keine Einbruchsspuren, das war bestimmt einer, der Klasse A-9064B. Oder wie ich sie nenne, Panzerknacker. Spezialisten in Einbruchssachen. ABER NICHT MIT MIR! Ich zog vorsichtig meine P76- Hunter aus meiner Jacke. Langsam oeffnete ich die Tuer und betrat den dunklen Flur. Ich konnte Geraeusche aus dem anderen Raum hoeren…dieses Geraeusch war leise und bohrte sich trotzdem in mein Gehirn. Die Anspannung ergriff mich. Nahe zu Geraeuschlos oeffnete ich die Wohnzimmertuer und….

Ein Maedchen? Ein Europaeisches Maedchen hatte es sich auf der Couch mit einer Tasse Liquid Kraetuer (Tee) gemuetlich gemacht. Ich lies seufzend die Waffe sinken. Ploetzlich ergriff mich ihr Blick, sie lies einen erleichterten Hauch von sich als sie aufsprang, sie strahlte beinahe. Ihre Augen funkelten im trueben Licht der Stehlampe, die blonden Haare hingen in Locken bis zu ihrer Huefte.

"Sind…sind sie Sergeant Sagara." Stotterte sie. Erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass das alles andere als Tee war. Beruhigungsmittel vermischt mit Medizin, an ihrem Arm befand sich ein winziges Einstichloch das geschwollen und verfaerbt war als sie ploetzlich vor mir zusammenbrach.

Das junge Maedchen blinzelte auf Sousuke hinauf als sie realisierte, dass sie auf der Couch, behuhtsam eingewickelt in einer Decke lag. Sousuke starte sie stumm an. Auf einmal verwandelte sich sein Blick in ein erleichtertes Laecheln. Der Weg wie ihre Augen in diesem Licht aufblitzten und die riesige Erleichterung darueber, dass ihr nichts fehlte waren wie ein riesiger Stein der von seinem Herzen ins Leere fiel.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf und klammerte sich mit beiden Haenden an der militaermaessigen Couch fest. Sie erwiederte kurz das Laecheln und ihr markelloses Gesicht erlangte seine gesunde Farbe zurueck. "Vielen Dank, Sergeant." Murmelte sie erschoepft. "Keine Rede wert, aber wer sind sie wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sie zwirbelte sich eine Straene ihrer Haare um den Zeigefinger "Commander Sally Cross, Geheimname lautet Gaze 1." Sie hielt ihm einen Ausweis hin.

"Commander? Wie alt sind sie ?" Fragte Sousuke erstaunt. Sie stuetzte rasch die Haende an die Hueften "17 wie Sie, ich hab mich durch harte Arbeit hochgerappelt."

"Es tut mir Leid Commander Sir…ehm ich meine Madam." Er eroetete. "Nenn mich ruhig Sally, Sousuke."

"Entschuldigen Sie die Frage, aber was machen sie in meiner Wohnung." Er wuschelte sich durch die braunen Haare.

"Sergeant Sagara, sie haben sicher von der Explosion in den Bergen vor 2 Tagen gehoert."

"Es war ein Hinterhalt, ich habe Befehl erhalen Verdaechtige zu beschatten. Zusammen mit eingen meiner besten Leute. Sie irritierten uns mit einer Fake-Granate und ueberweltigten meine Maenner…. Danach erinnere ich mich nur mehr daran in einem Hinterzimmer aufgewacht bin. Ich konnte Dank meiner schlanken Stattur durch einen Lueftungsschacht entkommen."

"Aber wie bist du auf mich gekommen?"

"Auf meiner Fluch gelang es mir ein Signal an Captain Testarossa zu senden. Sie setzte mich ueber die Lage ihrer Wohnung in Kenntnis, denn haette ich mich auf zur N.A.A.N gemacht, garantierte sie mir, wuerden diese Kerle mich sofort wieder haben. Es tut mir sehr Leid wenn ich euch zur Last fallen sollte, Sergeant."

Sally's Sicht

Ich fuehlte mich grauenvoll. Ich habe ihn einfach so ueberumpelt. Eigentlich war es ja ein Befehl von Testarossa.

"Was…nein..nein" Stammelte Sousuke "Du faellst mir nicht zur Last. Solange du die Couch hast und ich den ….. ehm" Er schien nicht wirklich zu wissen was er faselte "Ich den….Boden!" Er klang wie einer aus diesen Late Night Teleshopping Kanaelen.

"Den…..Boden?" Sousuke kratzte sich am Kopf "Naja, den Boden." "Kommt nicht in Frage! Ich komme doch nicht hierher und nehme dir Deine Couch weg. Ich schlafe auf dem Boden."

Ploetzlich wurde es dunkel…..

Verkrampft klammerte sich Commander Sally an irgendetwas in der Nähe. "Was ist denn hier los!" "Vermutlich ein Stromausfall." Entgegnete Sousouke der bereits ein Nachtsichtgerät zur Hand hatte. "Hören Sie zu, Commander. Dieses Gerät kann nur eine Parson tragen. Da ich weiß wo der Sciherungskasten ist, werde ich es benutzen. Warten Sie hier zu Ihrer Sicherheit. Natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Nervösität stieg in ihr hoch. "Ich… hab doch keine Angst!" Sousuke schaltete das Gerät ein, das etwas Licht spendete. "Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen, keine Sorge ich bin sofort wieder zurück."

Er steuerte geradewegs auf den Flur des Gebäudes und verschwand fast vollkommen in der Dunkelheit.

"Sergeant!" Stieß Sally aus als sie aufstand und in der Dunkelheit herum tastete. Sousuke kam einen Schritt zurück, er konnte sie Dank dem Gerät sehen, sie aber ihn nicht besonders.

"Bitte beeilen Sie sich." Ihr warmes Lächeln verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Raumes. Sie setzte sich wieder auf dem Boden und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren.

Sally's Sicht

Was waren das für Geräusche. Wahrscheinlich nur Autos, oder alte Rohre. Nun bin ich hier…alein. Dieses Gefühl ist unerträglich, vor allem wenn es dunkel ist und man weiß, man wird von skrupellosen Gangstern verfolgt. Was mir Angst einjagt ist nicht etwa die Dunkelheit, diese Typen, oder die Tatsache das mir 4 Stunden an Erinnerung fehlen. Nein. Was mir Angst macht ist die Einsamkeit. Die Einsamkeit und ich bin besorgt. Was wenn diese Typen Sousuke auflauern, da draußen in der völligen Finsternis. Ich habe nichts, mit dem ich ihm helfen könnte. Ich als Commander sollte dieses Wort nicht kennen. Angst. Aber es ist vielleicht sogar menschlich, schließlich bin ich keine Maschiene.

Sousuke's Sicht

Verdammt!

Ich hab jetzt alle Sicherungen überprüft, das ist kein normaler Stromausfall!

Jemand muss bewusst die Leitungen aus Entfernung gekappt haben! Und ich Idiot lasse sie alleine im Dunkeln sitzen! Irgendjemand ist noch hier im Haus ich spüre es! ich bin hundert Mal von Armslaves usw. Angegriffen worden, aber hier stinkt es nach diesen Typen!

Ich lief so schnell ich konnte ueber die Treppen. Ich bin so ein Vollpfosten! Wenn sie sie schon gefunden haben…..

ENDLCIH!

Die Tür. Ich rannte hinein, ich selbst bemerkte nicht mal, dass ich völlig durchgeschwitzt und außer Atem war. Ich war nur froh als ich sie am Fußboden entdeckte, sie hielt ein Kissen fest umklammert. Sie schien eingeschlafen zu sein, jedes andere Mädchen würde in einer Situation wie dieser wild herum kreischen. Lautlos ging ich neben ihr in die Hocke und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter um sie aufzuwecken.

Plötzlich trat sie wie verrückt um sich und schrie laut.

"Fasst mcih nicht an! Geht weg!"

Ich zuckte zusammen und rüttelte sie erneut.

"VERSCHWINDET!"

Sie wird sie noch genau zu uns führen. Ich hielt ihr mit einer Hand den Mund zu und mit der anderen umklammerte ich sie um zuverhindern, dass sie so schlimm zittert. Plötzlich öffneten sich ihre Augen.

Ich ließ ihren Mund los.

"Sousuke?"

"Wen hast du denn erwartet?"

"Ich hatte eineschrecklichen Albtraum, aber sag mal warst du vorher noch nicht da?"

"Nein, ich war bis vor ner Minute am Sicherungskasten, warum?"

"Ich hab Schritte gehört….."

Ihre Augen weitenden sich.

"Sergeant, runter!"

Sie drückte mich gegen den Boden als Schüsse vielen- mindestens 50 also zog ich den Schluss, dass sie von einer Styer-F360 gekommen sein mussten. Eine wahre Killermaschiene angefertigt während dem 2. Weltkrieg in Österreich. Mit dieser Waffe ist es fast unmöglich sein Ziel zu verfehlen. Dann wurde es kurz still-ich denke der Schütze musste nachladen.

"Commander, laufen sie!"

Ich packte sie am Arm und trat eine Fensterscheibe ein. Wie viele Sekunden blieben uns noch.

Ich sprang…..aus dem Fenster

Ich fiel ungefähr 25 Meter bevor ich auf einer Überdachung aufkam und von dort aus nach oben schaute.

"Na los! Commander springen Sie!"

"Ich soll springen? Sind sie noch bei sinnen?"

"LOS!"

Ein Schrei…ein Schrei und-

"Ich hab Sie!"

Ich sprang von der Überdachung und setzte sie ab.

"Haben Sie irgendwelche Verletzungen davon getragen phsychisch wie physisch."

"Nein es geht mir gut."

"Aber Commander, Sie bluten."

"Ich denke es ist nur ein Streifschuss es wurdenn keine wichtigen Sachen verletzt." Sagte sie mit dem Schmerz in der Stimme.

Sie riss sich das Tuch vom Hals und band sich die stark blutende Stelle am Bein ab.

"Diese *piep*, diese scheiß verdammten *piep* Söhne!"

"Commander, schreien hilft nicht, wir brauchen ein zivil Transportmittel, sie würden keinen Angriff wagen, wir bringen sie in ein Krankenhaus!"


	2. Chapter 2 Explosion

Kapitel 2

Chidori's Sicht

Ich saß gemütlich in einem fast leeren Abteil im Zug der ins Innere der Stadt fuhr. Ich las gerade eine Zeitschrift. Schon wieder ein Perverser der hier draußen herumlief. Langsam werden diese Stories langweilig. Als ich gähnend meinen die Zeitung sinken lies machte ich eine seltsame Entdeckung. Es war Sousuke der im selben Abteil einige Plätze weiter vorne saß. Er schien mich nicht bemerkt zu haben. Mit wem sprach er da? Eine Mädchenstimme erklang leise. Kurz konnte ich einen blonden Haaransatz sehen. Nein. Sousuke und ein Mädchen? Der Typ würde doch nie eine Frau auf diesem Planeten bekommen und falls doch… Mir kann es egal sein! Von mir aus kann die Tussi ihn geschenkt haben, wenigsten ist er heute nicht die ganze Zeit in meiner Nähe rumgelungert. Meine kostbare Jugend ist Dank ihr vielleicht weniger gefärdet. Sollte ich ihn ansprechen. Gut, ich mache es.

Ich stand müde auf und ging durch den Abteil. Dann stand ich auch schon vor ihnen. Das Mädchen starrte mich mit Sapphir-blauen Augen an. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, die in Locken über ihr Top fielen.

"Na so ein Zufall. Chidori."

"Hallo Sousuke, ich hab dich gesehen und dachte ich sehe mal vorbei. Wer ist denn deine Freundin?"

"Hallo, Kaname Chidori. Schön, dass wir uns kennen lernen. Sousuke hat mir schon fiel von dir erzählt."

"Ach, tatsächlich?" Stammelte ich ungläubich.

"Ich bin Commander Selly Cross."

"Entschuldigung für die Unterbrechung, aber Chidori es ist beinahe Mitternacht. Du solltest zu Hause sein. In Sicherheit."

"Und Sie, Sergeant sollten vor meiner Tür stehen und ihren Blick nach Feinden ausrichten. Nicht, dass ich das wollen würde."

Ich setzte mich auf den Sitz gegenüber von ihnen und schaute aus dem Fenster.

"Wohin wollt ihr wenn ich fragen darf? Ich meine nicht das mich das etwas angehen würde –"

"Wir bringen Commander Sally in ein Krankenhaus in der Stadt."

"Toll da will ich auch hin."

Nach einiger Zeit stand Sousuke auf und verlies den Abteil, er musste kurz telefonieren. Im selben Moment merkte ich, welchen starken Ausdruck sie ihm nachwarf. Es schien als klebten ihre Augen förmlich an Sousuke. Ich fand es unglaublich wie stark und selbstbewusst sie trotz ihrem zierlichen, aber umwerfend gut aussehendem Körper, wirkte. Sie hatte eine starke Persönlichkeit.

"Also du und Sergeant Sagara…." Begann sie, ihre Stimme hörte sich nervös an "Seit Freunde?"

"Ja, denke schon er ist sowas wie mein Kumpel….."

"Nein, das habe ich nicht gemeint Chidori. Ich meinte richtig gute Freunde?"

"Oh was….ich und der… der Kerl" Ich überlegte und suchte nach den passenden Worten "Mal im ernst den Typen schenke ich dir, der ist ne Oberflasche. Ein Spinner. Ein Perverser…Muss ich dir noch mehr Fakten nennen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und die langen Locken schwangen von einer zur anderen Haare.

Chidori stieß einen schrilloen Schrei aus. Sie sprang auf und mühte sich um das Fenster des fahrenden Schnellzuges aufzuschieben. Die kalte Abendluft schlug ihr ins Gesicht und sie bekam dadurch rosige Wangen. Sie beugte sich immer weiter nach vorne.

"Chidori, was ist denn los?" Stieß Sally aus als sie hermufuhr und versuchte ebenfalls hinauszusehen. Chidori wandte ihren Blick nicht ab.

"Verdammt" Keuchte sie aus dem Fenster, dass man es fast nicht verstehen konnte "Entweder spinne ich, oder…"

"Oder was?"

"Sieh selbst!"

Chidori machte eine kleine Stelle am Fenster frei. Sally beugte sich immer weiter nach vorne. Was sie sah erstickte ihren Atem. Die Lock war abgekoppelt von ihrem Waggon und fuhr geradewegs in die Dunkelheit davon. Unkontrolliert raste der Wagon quietschend über die Gleise. Funken flogen.

Dann ging auf einmal die Tür zum hinterem Waggon auf und Sousuke stürmte hastig herein.

"Irgendjemand hat den Zug abgekoppelt."

Er kramte in einem ausgewaschenem Jeans-Rucksack herum und zog etwas rotes aus dem Rucksack. Bombe.

"Irgendjemand hat es auf uns abgesehen. Ich habe dieses Baby im hinterem Abteil gefunden. Ladies, ich fürchte, das ist unsere Endstation. Er betätigte den Notschalter. Sofort öffneten sich sämtliche Türen des Waggons. Augenblicklich fegte der Fahrtwind herein und riss Chidori ihren Zopf auf. Nun flogen ihre blauen Haare so wild, wie Sallys.

Bereits in der nächsten Sekunde packte Sousuke beide an den Handgelenken und schubste sie aus der Tür, um kurz nach ihnen das Gleiche zu tun.

SAlly rappelte sich hoch, das hohe Gras streifte ihr Top und Chidori hustete einige Male. "Behandelst du deine Vorgesetzten immer so?" Keuchte Sally als Chidori in Gelächter ausbrach.

"Keine Sorge, sonst ist er schlimmer." Ihr kamen vor Lachen einige Tränen die ihre glatten, blassen Wangen hinunterglitten.

Sousuke stand bereits wenig amüsiert neben ihnen. Sally und Chidori halfen sich gegenseitig hoch .

"Und was nun Sergeant?" Fragte Chidori, das wort Sergeant benutzte sie um ihn etwas zu verarschen.

Sousuke zog seine Waffe und lud nach.

"Dort hinten ist ein Pfad, der zum alten Krankenhaus auf Shinjai-Hill führt. Der Weg ist nicht sehr lange aber er führt durch einen kleinen Wald."

"Warte mal ne Sekunde. Das Krankenhaus ist seit Jahren geschlossen."

"Dafür ist die Chance groß, dass sich noch Medikamente darin verstecken." Er wandte sich der stark mitgenommenen Sally zu ,deren Tuch, welches sie sich um die Wunde gebunden hatte, bereits vollgesogen mit Blut war und einige Tropfen an ihren makellosen Beinen hinabglitten.

"Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen Commander." Er legte ihre Hand stützend um seine Schulter.

Im selben Moment lief Chidori rot an, wie frisch gereifte Kirschen. EIne Welle der Wut stieg in ihr hoch.

"Okay, sie sieht mega gut aus" Gestand sie sich innerlich ein "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Nicht auf sie. Sousuke ist ein Spinner. ich bin nur wütend auf ihn, nicht eifersüchtig."

Die kleine Truppe setzte den Weg fort als sie in der entfernung einen lauten Knall gefolgt von einer starken Druckwelle wahrnahmen. Der Druck war so stark, dass sich Sally an Sousuke, Sousuke an Sally und Chidori an Sallys Rücken festklammerten. Es war die explodierende Bombe in dem Abteil.

"Scheiße, stellt euch vor wir wären da drinnen gewesen." Hauchte Selly.

Chidori lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Was machte sie hier? Warum ging sie nicht nacht Hause um sich zu entspannen. Schließlich war nicht sie diejenige, die in Gefahr war. Aber durch irgendeine Weise, fühlte sie sich mit Sally verbunden, als würden sie Gedankenaustauschen, Sousuke schien es genauso zu gehen. Denn er und Chidori starrten auf die Blondiene und fühlten sich, als wären sie in ihren großen blauen Augen gefangen. Es fühlte sich an als ob Sally ungewollt magische Kräfte wie die einer Elfe, aus einem Buch das Chidori letztens verschlungen hatte, anwandte.

….Konnte es sein das….


End file.
